


【玫瑰】浮生日闲

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, also mentioned life of Gerard Xavi Cesc Iniesta Mascherano Silva Zabaleta and Suarez, kunessi - Freeform, life in 2028, life when they are fourties
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 无妻有子AU，半现实向，40岁的退役生活一日流水账





	【玫瑰】浮生日闲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [：Dtan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%EF%BC%9ADtan).



 

9点，Thiago的歌声在床头响起，Leo闭着眼睛熟练地从被子里伸出手让儿子闭嘴，翻个身扒到了枕边人的身上，不让他掀开被子。“才9点，”没睡醒的声音黏黏糊糊，“再躺半个小时。”一边说着一边已经找好了最佳位置——颈下垫着粗壮的上臂、手环搭在下凹的侧腰，还顺手捏了捏，曾经坚硬的线条柔软了些许。

“你睡吧，中午之前起来就好。”Kun揉了揉Leo的一头乱毛儿，比他30岁出头的时候长一些、20出头的时候短一些，如今已经40岁出头了，和十七岁初遇那年一样热衷赖床。他单手抓来自己的手机关掉飞行模式看了一眼，Benja一早就发来航班消息，午饭后的时间到机场。他和Leo来得及从从容容吃过中饭再去接他。Kun把手机放到一边，头靠在Leo的头边闭目养神。

昨晚他们睡得迟，说是要庆祝Mateo训练赛进了球，但三个儿子早早就被赶回去按时睡觉，他们也都习惯了这套说辞——两个老爸几乎每天都在庆祝，仿佛这就是足够的借口让他们晚睡晚起又毫无愧疚地吃宵夜。16岁的Thiago懒得理两个不正经的、13岁的Mateo表示很羡慕想加入、10岁的Ciro皱着眉头写作业到了晚间就困了，只留给他们两个功成名遂的人大把时光挥霍。

早餐在他们下楼时被摆到了桌上，这是一天里唯一一顿不用他们自己动手、而是请佣人提前准备好的食物，因为两个人谁也不愿意早起、而身边的三个儿子都要早早出门。洗漱过的Leo懒洋洋地向烤吐司上抹番茄泥，不时打个哈欠，上午的阳光透过纱帘洒在他的身上，颊边新生的胡茬被染成金色。Kun从门外信箱拿了一摞报纸回来放在餐桌上，刚要坐下又转身在Leo的目光里乖乖去厨房洗手，方才一边切牛排一边扫视着大大小小的新闻标题，挑出饭后重点阅读的内容，不时读出来一些他们两人都关心的内容，等Leo发表评论。在这样间歇的对话里，Leo才逐渐与睡眠状态分离、开始他的一天。

饭后Leo带着家里的两只狗狗出门散步，Kun把盘子放到洗碗机里，带着被选中的报刊到了书房——摆的多是他们两个的荣誉或传记，还有一柜子Thiago的乐谱和画集、Ciro的作业参考书和他们年幼时看的童话故事。Kun拿出了厚厚的笔记本，开始了每日重要信息的摘录。从这一点来看他和Leo都很老派，在必须要积累信息的时候他偏爱翻阅纸制品的手感，以及剪下一些照片粘贴进去的过程，精致与否倒是无所谓，而Leo呢，正是最不爱翻开纸制品，电子屏幕上的字还能随便看看。

听到Leo回来的声音，Kun跑到门前帮Leo一起给两只狗狗洗爪子，擦干净了才可以踩到家里。小罗威纳快乐地把干净了的前爪搭在Leo的膝盖上扭头冲他叫，Kun揉了一把它的头，手又被怀里的大金毛用鼻子哼哼着拱了回来。Leo清理完罗威纳，起身把工具拿开，顺手摸了摸Kun的头发，指尖滑过后颈，习惯了掌心茸茸软软的质感与金毛并无不同。

 

 

12点，Kun在厨房里熟练地忙碌着，偶尔侧头吃一口Leo递过来的水果。蛤蜊与橄榄油碰撞的香气弥漫开来，Leo从身后靠过来头搭在Kun的肩头，“好香，啊——”Kun叉过一颗煮好的虾仁塞进他的嘴里，“美味吧？”一脸坏笑，明明什么味道都没有。Leo挑挑眉，掐着他的腰追着要把虾仁喂给他，看着一脸阳光的傻笑躲闪忍不住跟着笑，Kun终还是主动靠过来品尝他的味道。

“啊呀要粘到锅上了！”Kun突然回过神来，急忙翻动锅里的蛤蜊。“你看馋嘴的下场就是我们可能会吃糊掉的海鲜饭！我要补偿！”

“才没有糊掉，虚张声势，罚你一会儿自己洗锅。”Leo不为所动，甚至得意地拿起苹果咬了一口，然后糊住还要申诉的Kun的嘴巴。

午餐的量并不是很大，只是摄取些热量又不至于花太长时间消化。饭后简单地收拾一下，Kun便开车载着Leo去俱乐部了。笑着用日益熟练的加泰语和路边的工作人员打了招呼，Kun和Leo亲吻了彼此的面颊，把Leo放下了车。

他的工作从2点开始，是巴萨特聘的技术指导，参与下午的集训，大多数时间和b队在一起，但每周都有一天的时间留给a队，某P姓高层管理在某次记者会上解释说这是经验上的过渡、巴萨提前十五年就已经规划好了前队长的未来，他和前队长私交甚笃、在他们还是队友的时代就经常讨论未来的打算。但与此同时被记者截到的正在超市里和男友采购的巴萨前队长表示，他曾经并没有任何关于未来的打算，他也并不想当教练，不过能以如今的身份留在巴萨他很开心。至于不去a队，是因为成熟的球员应该形成自己的风格，他能传授的技巧不过是一种运用上的参考，可能作为基本功在b队和拉玛西亚青训练习更为合适。

这件乌龙作为笑料发酵了一夜之后，又在第二天下午的巴萨联赛上再次被解说提及。赛前热场时，听众台传来Kun笑意盈盈的声音，先是概括了这件事，然后有条不紊绘声绘色地回忆二人作为队友时的拆台趣事，惹得哄笑阵阵。导播还特意给了几位高管和教练镜头，一群西装革履的精英笑得毫无形象，视线焦点之人扶住了额头一脸无奈。看到这些画面，解说话锋一转，再次谈起“不只是一家俱乐部”的巴萨理念，镜头下的主教练Xavi和副手Iniesta相视一笑，后者揉了揉眼睛。

“有些人驻足过就主动走了，而有些人只是出去转了转、不会真的离开。”他难得在解说里做这种煽情，流出了些许奶音，随后调大了现场转播的音量，队歌从诺坎普主场升腾而起，意气风发的红蓝牵着球童入场，踏上这块草地的人永远年轻。

 

 

3点半，Benjamin斜背着黑白条纹双肩包单手撑着扶梯从倒数第三阶上跳下来，脚尖点地流畅地旋了半圈，向远处的出口跳跃着奔去，不忘向路边的摄像镜头wink着比了个手势，轻巧笑着收获了几声少女的惊呼。半小时内就会出新闻，20岁曼城一线队前锋只身抵达巴塞罗那。夏窗期已至，关于他会否转会又会引起新一轮的讨论。

“Papi——”他一眼望见那个熟悉的咧着嘴笑的身影，无法控制地露出同样灿烂的笑容冲了过去和他拥抱，亲了亲他的脸。Benjamin继承了Kun的五官，面容和二十年前的他如出一辙，因而经常被媒体拿来与刚来欧洲的马竞时期的Aguero进行比较。他比父亲更高一点，身材精练结实、甚至在以身体对拼强而著称的英超球员里看起来有一丝文弱，惯用左脚、喜欢回撤中场拿球、启动速度极快，是个灵动的边锋。在球场上游刃有余的小年轻到了父亲身边就又成了还没长大的孩子，看着父亲的眼神像小松鼠看见松果一样充满期待。

“想我了吗？”

“想我了吗？”

竟是两个人同时开口，于是笑容绽开得更盛。Kun用力揉了揉长子的头，“当然，我爱你Benja。”

“我知道，我也爱你，Papi。还有Leo。”Benjamin垂眼笑了一下，“还有我的弟弟们。”

“走吧，接他们回家。”Kun接过Benjamin的双肩包以同样的姿势斜跨在肩上，却不忘叮嘱：“注意姿势。”一路上被粉丝拦下拍了几张照片，回到车上时已经4点了。

“Papi，我忘了说，David和Zaba叔叔让我给你们带好，说想你了让你有空去看看他们。不要沉迷手机只当点赞之交，哈哈哈这是Zaba叔叔说的。”Benjamin回到封闭空间才打开话匣子，开始一件件事地详细讲给Kun听。这些故事中的一部分会在他回家后重复一遍，分享给家人。而另一部分则只会局限于这短暂的旅途中，那些只与他和Kun有着多年交集的人们。他陪父亲在曼城度过的十年岁月为他种下了永恒的蓝月血脉，这是无法与第三人分享的独有牵绊。

说到口干舌燥之时，巴萨俱乐部已经出现在了视线里。他安静了几秒，决定似的道：“我还是想留在英超。”即便媒体评论都在说他会在西甲有一席之地，他们这时便把他比作另一位血亲。

“那你也要自己和Leo讲。”Kun一边操作着把车停到车位，一边侧头看了一眼儿子温声道。即便Leo早已经猜到了。“Come on boy!”他久违地说了句英语。

“Come on City!”看着父亲明亮的眼睛，Benjamin如释重负地笑了。

 

 

5点，Kun和Benjamin到了巴萨的青训营，在入口等了大概十分钟，穿着训练服端着马黛茶杯Leo姗姗来迟，张开怀抱迎着扑过来的Benjamin。或许是因为Benjamin和Kun更相像、早年又一直不怎么在身边的缘故，Leo在四个儿子里格外疼爱他、也怀抱最高的期许。Benjamin从小就爱踢球，初为人父的Kun抱着儿子开心便好的心态随他玩、Leo则紧张许多、恨不得倾囊相赠，每次Kun带着Benjamin回到巴塞罗那时Leo都要考校Benjamin的球感。彼时他们均未退役，Leo便带着Benjamin到球场看训练、比赛时拉着入场当球童，从抱在怀里的小小一只到绕着腿跑来跑去追球的小豆包，再到青年拔节的身体与世界顶级后卫玩闹着练习盘带过人，他并非产自拉玛西亚，但也有着对巴萨的归属感。

“我回来啦，爸爸！你还好吗？”

“不能更好。”Leo吻了吻儿子的脸，又轻轻拍了拍。“和你Papi一模一样。”他眼睛弯弯地笑着，Kun走上来吻了吻他的嘴唇，“那是，不看看是谁的儿子？”。Benjamin做了个鬼脸、侧过头和路过的工作人员打招呼。

进了青训区后，三个人很快便看到了正在做障碍练习的Mateo，今年的训练服是复古08的20周年纪念款，巴萨设计师们尝试了各种挑战审美的设计后终于回归简约，半红半蓝的球衣并在身后浮有暗纹。Mateo个子还不是很高，经过一日的训练稍显疲态，但还是在尽力标准地完成训练内容，注意力集中到完全没发现哥哥和爸爸们已经到了不远处。直到教练集中训话总结时，他四处乱飘的眼睛才突然盯住场边一角，忍不住嘴角上扬偷偷和他们挥手，心思完全飘向场外。被教练拍了一下头惹得队友们哄笑，Mateo方才吐吐舌头回过神来做出认真听讲状，又瞥了一眼场外，怪不好意思的。

解散的哨声吹响，Mateo便像小火箭一样冲过来高高跳起上了Benjamin的树，“哥哥你回来了！我好想你！”Benjamin被冲击力撞得后退了半步卸力，稳稳抱住了弟弟，颠了颠，“长个子啦？”

“啊你是不是嫌我重！”Mateo扭来扭去地抗议。“可是Masche叔叔说我要长高了才能参加国家队……我也要拿世青赛冠军！”他的哥哥在阿根廷足协整改后的第九年里终于重新为国赢回U20的冠军，在和Kun一样的年纪。

“这么早就连国家队教练都联系好了？”Benjamin调笑着刮了刮Mateo的鼻子。

“是爸爸打电话的时候我问他的嘛。不信你问……诶？”Mateo刚想指爸爸们，发现两个人早已去场上你追我赶地玩球了。

“哥哥……”

“什么？”

“你说，如果2019年美洲杯，爸爸他们没有……”Mateo声音渐低，他在设想另一种可能。未来的如今，又会怎样呢？

“你还是你，我还是我。爸爸还是爸爸。足球没有如果。”Benjamin把Mateo放回地上，半蹲下来和弟弟平视、手按在他的肩膀上。“可能你得换一个问题，如果当年他们当年没相遇那未来会怎样——就没有我们啦。”

“才不会！就算他们没在世青赛相爱他们也会在成年组相爱，就算没在成年组相爱他们也会在西甲相爱，就算没在西甲相爱他们也会在欧冠相爱！一定会有我们的！”他倔得像只小豹子。

Benjamin嘿嘿笑了笑，递了个眼神，两个人朝着球场跑去。

 

 

6点，Benjamin带着Mateo和两只狗狗浩浩荡荡地出去接Ciro和Thiago回家，出门时看见隔壁的Luis正在园子里侍弄花草，他见到Benjamin回来一把丢开手套抱着Benjamin的头亲了亲，约定明晚两家人一起在院子里吃烤肉。

家里又剩下了两个人，挤在厨房里准备晚餐。抽油烟机有点故障，排气不畅，蒸汽盘旋上升氤氲开满屋子的食物香味。两个人挤在灶台前，谁都懒得走几步去开窗，互相摸了一把对方的小腹争辩谁更应该锻炼。永远的胜利者得意地喝了一口正在咕嘟嘟的浓汤、烫到了舌头，几步开外的混蛋捧腹大笑却又动作麻利地拿来冰块让他含着。

Leo随着年纪增长，愈发沾染些人间的烟火气。他逐渐喜欢上在Kun煮食物的时候跟着来到厨房里，只是望着爱人忙前忙后、不时偷吃点食材——不是饿，单纯想给对方添点麻烦，并以此为乐。只有他们两个在家吃饭的时候，偶尔食物没等端上餐桌就被你一口我一口、你喂我一口我喂你一口地吃光了，或是玩玩闹闹吃到一半，突然同时在对方的眼睛里发现别样的激情，靠在吧台或压在墙上尽兴一场。

相恋二十余载，算起来仍是聚少离多。成千个忽然失落的午后与辗转反侧的深夜，成百次努力克制的拥抱与难藏爱意的对视，在心尖反复诉求着占有。如果长久的离别是一种创伤，那便足以解释为何对方不在眼底便思念如疾。幸运的是他们有漫长的时光补偿。

四人两狗浩浩荡荡回来时快到7点，回到各自房间里忙一会儿自己的事情，8点出来吃晚餐。披萨被Kun从烤箱里端了出来，Benjamin帮着把沙拉分到了除了Leo面前以外的几个人面前，Mateo撅起了嘴不情愿地哼哼，趁人不注意偷偷拨到了Ciro的盘子里。坐在另一边的Thiago抿嘴笑着拿起一颗烤虾剥好也放到了Ciro面前。Ciro把给狗狗们的餐盘——曼城出品——装满，洗干净手坐回餐桌上，自然地等Benjamin帮他系好餐巾，再扭过头甜甜地笑。这时Leo把马铃薯烘蛋和烤香肠杏鲍菇也拿出了厨房，身后跟着Kun端出满满一大锅白兰地蘑菇炖牛肉，一家子终于齐齐围坐在了餐桌旁。

Mateo一边吃一边缠着Benjamin讲在曼城训练的生活，问他比赛的感受。Benjamin一边讲一边岔开话题关心Thiago画画的进展和Ciro的学业。Benjamin说得兴起讲到了Cesc叔叔一家上周末请他去家里玩，一不小心提到了Lia，淡定了一晚上的Thiago突然提高音量喊他名字，磕绊了一下压低声线要和他吃完饭单独讲这件事。Kun在桌子下面踢了一脚Leo示意他不要笑这么明显，但明明自己忍住不笑得也很辛苦，埋头吃东西。Mateo和Ciro不管明不明白也都嗤嗤跟着笑，话题很快变成了在兄长面前互相揭老底。 

 

 

12点，Leo披着浴巾回到卧室，“是Benja，刚从健身房里出来，叫他去睡了。”他坐到床边，Kun爬过来跪坐在床上从背后帮他吹头发。“这么晚健身？”他的手指在发间穿梭，Leo舒服地向后倚靠在他的小腹上。“他怕热量太高回去了被教练骂。”

“我们那时候要再过几年才注意饮食呢。”Kun轻轻叹了口气，“我还以为你再也肉不起来了，一抱肋骨直戳我。”

“那也好过你暴饮暴食。训练前暴瘦。”Leo头往后一仰，把潮湿仍滴着水的头发蹭到Kun的衣服上，摆出一副生气的表情。“还好把Benja留你身边。”不然你更照顾不好自己，这句话他没说出口。Kun吐了吐舌，认怂听训。

待头发吹干，Leo也爬上床来坐到床尾，搓了会儿手使温度提高、来给Kun的腿做按摩。今天下午他的跑动比平时运动量要大，过于发达的肌肉绷紧了很久一直无法放松，这也是早年落下的诸多小毛病。或许这也是曾经失眠的原因之一，但和Leo住到一起之后便好过了许多。

“Kun……”他低着头叫他名字。

“怎么？”

“我今天听说，纽维尔球场中场休息的时候有个小孩被请过去表演绕场颠球。”他做完了按摩，迎着Kun的目光贴过去躺在了他身边。而Kun什么也没说，只是微笑着伸出手臂给他倚靠。

“没想到什么吗？”他看起来有点羞涩，习惯性地挠了挠后颈，“……我以前也这样。”

Kun的笑意更明显了，没有说话，贴近索吻。唇齿交缠中他们变换了位置，Kun居高临下地撑在Leo上方，“会有很多人像你。”他用了将来时，“但这不一样。”Leo抚摸他光洁的面庞，划过眼尾的细纹，在他永远炽热明亮的眼睛里看到了微微笑着的自己。他拉过他的睡衣领口擎身回吻，对下一句心知肚明。

逐梦者千万，只有你是唯一。

 

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 是给兄弟的点梗w  
> 文笔虽差但情意重hhh
> 
> 祝愿他们长相守。


End file.
